Episode 6
Episode 6, stylized as ep6, is the sixth episode of Dynamo and premiered on December 4, 2018 on YouTube, despite having a set release date of December 5, 2018. The official plot synopsis given by KarmaPirates says: "In which Axle Rubix disrespects museum property." The story continues the arcs of Elizabeth Charter and Axle Rubix, but also introduces Superintelligence agent Carmen, has a brief appearance by General William B. Fender, introduces Superintelligence forensic technician Shanananalala and sheds more light on Axle's past and his relationship with Les North, who is revealed to be the founder of Shade and the creator of the mysterious Cure mentioned in Episode 5. Plot Act 1, Carmen, William B. Fender Act 1 begins with Superintelligence agent Carmen speeding across marsh lands in her police chopper, listening to music while reading St. Dremel's Friggin' Dictionary for Voracious Readers, 11th edition, printed 232. She takes a sip from a liquor flask and has to hide it quickly when her superior General William Fender calls her up with a live video chat. He congratulate Carmen on being the "offically most isolated human on Earth", to which Carmen responds with "Yeah, sounds about right". Fender senses irony in her voice and says that she did say she wanted to see the world. Carmen says that the world is boring, as she found it's just the four same bits repeating over and over. General Fender tells her things are about to get interesting, as she's about to come up on the anomaly she's looking for. Carmen has named the anomaly "Chuck", which Fender advises against, saying that doing so is how she gets hurt. Carmen arrives at "Chuck", which appears to be pieces of a living room, dining room and kitchen suspended in mid-air. Fender watches along with her through a live video feed from her glasses. A floating robot belonging to Carmen meanwhile finds a cassette tape marked "hill house 12" lying on the ground and retrieves it for Carmen. Fender reassures Carmen it's not the weirdest thing he's seen that day, then asks her to return to Shade where the general has hooked her up on a date with "a sociopath". Act 2, Elizabeth Charter, Shanananalala Act 2 continue the story of Elizabeth Charter, ex-girlfriend of Gage Mann. She is watching the fire and destruction that is a result of King's escape. She makes her way to a place at the water, where she asks a random stranger to direct her to a drinking establishment, the seedier the better, where she hopes to immerse herself in "the filthiest, most ne'er-do-well, lowlife culture" the block has to offer. He points her to That Bar which he notes is usually quite nice. At That Bar she sits next to Shanananalala, a forensic technician of the Superintelligence Agency, and tells her that that she can conceive of a million different universes, and in at least one of them, men are not lying cheats, and that that is proof in and of itself of a multiverse scenario, which is something she wants to get in on. When she asks if Shanananalala know what she means, the scientist responds that she doesn't understand why Elizabeth thinks conceiving of the universe is proof of its existence. Elizabeth asks Shanananalala if she is interested in a "lesbian experience", the scientist tells Elizabeth that she is drinking Lemon So-and-Sos (or Lemon SNS), a drink with only sugar and no alcohol. Elizabeth note that it's still bad for her. When she tries to lean in for a kiss, Shanananalala pushes her away and says that it that is not okay. Elizabeth agrees and agree to leave. Shanananalala tells her that she will be okay, to which Elizabeth says "I know." Elizabeth spot a payphone inside That Bar and decide to call in to the authorities about the incident at East Cobalt Street, however the the phone booth lock up, imprisoning her. She bangs omnthe glass and yells for help, however no one gets up to help, including Shanananalala. Act 3, Axle Rubix, Robo Rubix (Les North) In act 3 we follow Axle Rubix as he travels by Shade Metro, over the blue line, and then walks through the city. After some time, Axle arrives at a cabin with a big sign reading "Axle Rubix Museum". It is Axle's own former Shade home, now converted to a historic site. Axle tries the door, but it is locked. He finds his old key under a stone tile next to the cabin and uses it to enter the cabin. Inside the many parts of the cabin resemble the anomaly Chuck seen in Act 1 Axle finds that his home has been turned into a museum, complete with informative "stops" with text plaques and noteworthy items tied to his past. As Axle sits down at the small dining table in the kitchen, a mechanical-sounding voice, resembling his own, announce itself as "Axle Rubix, probably best known today as best friend of Les North, our universally beloved Shade founder, creator of the Cure, and all around great guy!" A light switches on in the living room, lighting up a robot doll, Robo Rubix, sitting in the couch, from which the voice stems from. Robo Rubix continues to speak positively of Les, but when Axle is is about to leave, it addresses him directly, making Axle stop. Robo Rubix, which is in fact Les using Axle's voice, tells Axle that he knows Axle must be mad, but that he had his reasons for what he had done to Axle. Axle looks up into a surveillance camera and demands to know what happened to his friend Ruck. Then Robo Rubix state that its voice is actually only a recording, but that he, Les, knows Axle well enough to know what he is going to say. Robo Rubix proceeds to say, "Of course I can, 'cause I know you. I'm in your head!" and then repeats "Yes I am" twice times, then "No I'm not" after which it states that he, Les, is drunk and in love with Axle. Axle punches off its head and Les' recorded message states that he's thinking Rubix just punched off the head of his robot counterpart, and that this act would be unnecessary, since robots are expensive and because the speaker is actually located in the robot's torso. Les, as Robo Rubix, then tells Axle that he misses Axle, and asks him to visit him at Shade Tower so that they can straighten up their probme. Axle places back the head of Robo Rubix to its body, but only for Les' recording to tell that he's "totally gonna blow up your cabin for a good action beat" and then gives Axle 3 seconds. However, he drags out the counting by using quarters and decimals (I.E. three and a quarter, two point eight etc.), giving Axle plenty of time to leave. Act 4, Carmen, Shanananalala At a forensic lab in Superintelligence Sublevel 85, Shanananalala is scanning an empty bottle of Dr Lemur's that Carmen retrieved from Chuck. Shanananalala tells Carmen she will able to break down the sand used to make the bottle far enough to tell which beach it is from, but barring environmental contamination from transport it is a 100% microbe-free, and "perfect." Carmen burps and guiltily says that "no one is perfect", prompting Shanananalala to ask if the bottle was full when Carmen found it, and if she drank "magic booze". In a flashback we see Carmen retrieving the Dr Lemur's bottle from Chuck. Carmen notes that Shanananalala is a scientist and it supposed to use the "M word", however Shanananalala state that as a scientist, she is the only one authorized to use the "M word." Carmen burps again, prompting Shanananalala to ask her to go into the deconbox, however Carmen objects. Before Carmen leaves for the deconbox Shanananalala finds the "house on the hill" cassette tape Carmen's robot retrieved from Chuck and asks Carmen what it is, however Carmen doesn't know. The episode ends with Robo Rubix blowing up, destroying the Axle Rubix Museum. Marketing On November 21, 2018 an official video teaser for Episode 6 was released on the KarmaPirates YouTube channel. Cast * Rowan Rhys as Carmen * Peter Tobin as General William Fender * Amy Mayes as Elizabeth Charter * Kaitlin Romig and Thom Morgan as Vagabonds * Socrates as Cat * Sean Farbolin as Random stranger * Sarah Karnes as Shanananalala * Himself as Bartender bot * Scott Hampson as Axle Rubix * Scott Hampson as Robo Rubix (voice) Trivia References External links * [https://youtu.be/Ambpl0AGTfI Watch Episode 6 on YouTube.com] * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6610258/?ref_=ttep_ep1 Episode 6 on IMDb.com] * Official website Category:Episodes